The conventional spectacles and visors include side elements which hang around the ears for support.
It is an object of the present invention to provide spectacles, visors and the like which may be attached to a head band or other headgear in order to prevent fogging of the visor or spectacles, to provide pleasing effects, to provide a protection for the eyes while playing sports or indulging in other activities, and to remove pressure from the bridge of the nose and the ears, while maintaining the translucent material (including optical lenses) at the correct distance from the eyes.
A search instituted at the European Patent Office revealed the existence of four patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,809 (Zuccatti) teaches the possibility of the side elements being adjustable in length of the wearer. Guide means are provided which permit sliding movement and locking members are provided. In French Pat. No. 2,452,121 elastic means are provided in association with side elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,194 relates to substantially the same arrangement as the French patent, the elastic portion being adjustable, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,348 has its side members telescopic and means are provided to maintain the effective length at the desired degree.